1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a device. The invention includes embodiments that relate to an article. Embodiments of the device and article may emit light.
2. Discussion of Art
An organic light-emitting device (OLED) may be used for flat panel backlight or for illumination. Some devices or models have a fixed color. The color may be an intrinsic color that is emitted by the OLED. Such a color conversion technique may include stacking red, green, and/or blue light-emitting devices, or by using a photoluminescent layer.
For interior/exterior decorations and signage, it may be desirable to obtain a desired color output. It may be desirable to have a device with differing characteristics or properties than those devices that are currently available.